A New Beginnig
by writer28
Summary: First in this series about life with Rose and the Human Doctor. so the Doctor has laeft Rose again, but how will things work out between her and 10.5? Stories can be quite long and in depth.
1. Chapter One

Introduction

Rose stood rigid; she could feel her eyes filling up with tears that seemed too familiar to her. As she remained frozen, listening to the gentle sound of the TARDIS fading away, she realised what had just happened. She found herself in the same place, that two years before, she swore to herself she would never return to. Although, this time, as she felt the softness of a very familiar hand grasp hers, she knew that today it was just a little bit different.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose slowly turned to face the man who was so tenderly holding her hand. She couldn't manage to look him in the eye straight away; she needed a moment to get her head around the whole thing. Instead she looked at the floor and worked her way up his lanky form. His shoes were his usual converses; she smiled slightly at the memories that were evoked from the cream and burgundy pattern. Her eyes followed his legs, until she reached the bottom of his buttoned jacket. She observed the suit he was wearing, it seemed a bit strange, she'd never really seen him in anything except his brown pin stripped suit, unless of course they landed on some bizarre planet, or were in a time period where he had to change his clothes. However, she seemed to like this colour on him. Her eyes smothered the rest of his jacket and she admired the t-shirt underneath. Finally her eyes began to study his face, she looked at every line, every freckle, until eventually she looked into his eyes; she struggled to take in breath as she saw them look straight back at her. That was when it finally hit her. He was here, with her, offering her the rest of his life.

She slowly raised her hand towards his cheek and gently stroked it. He closed his eyes for a second before looking back at her again.

"Doctor?" she gently asked him, making sure it was really him.

"Yes" he replied in a reassuring tone, his voice almost a whisper.

The huge cheeky grin, that Rose always loved, spread across the Doctors face, causing her to smile too.

"Rose" the Doctor said, drawing in a deep breath.

Before the Doctor could continue his sentence, Jackie, who was running towards them clutching her mobile phone, interrupted him. As she hurried in their direction waving it in the air, Rose looked back at the Doctor who just rolled his eyes.

"I phoned your dad" she told Rose, slightly out of breath.

"He said we have to stay here for a while until he can get to us, we could stay where we stayed last time, that ok?" she asked her; totally oblivious to the fact that this was a moment that should not have been interrupted. Rose stared blankly at her for a second, she didn't know whether to laugh or shout at her mother for her ignorance. She decided to do neither and just tried grit her teeth. As much as she loved her mum, this was a very important moment in her life that she wished she could do alone.

"Mum" Rose said her voice firm and a bit angry.

"Do you mind?" she moved her head towards where the Doctor was silently standing, telling her mother that she had interrupted.

"Oh, sorry" Jackie replied her tone innocent and slightly shocked, realising that they needed some space.

"I'll walk on ahead," she continued, before turning and walking away.

Rose turned back to the Doctor, unable to say anything except let out slight chuckle. The Doctor chuckled too making her relax a bit.

"Trust your mother," he laughed.

Rose continued to giggle for a moment, before stopping and looking back at him.

"So, what now?" she asked trying to sound as casual as possible. She waited in anticipation for his reply. She knew he could easily say that this wouldn't work out, that it was too strange, but she hoped that he wouldn't.

"Well, like I said, I only have one life, and there's only one person I want to spend it with." He replied with a smile in his voice.

"That's assuming you want to" he quickly continued, thinking that he may have been too hasty.

Rose and the Doctor both started speaking at the same time, they continued to overlap each other's nervous speech, until a few moments later they just both stopped.

The Doctor looked at Rose and gave her a gentle smile, which she returned. He then very slowly held out his hand to her.

"A new beginning" he gently said.

"A new beginning" she agreed, her smile widened.

She took the Doctors hand, and they both knew that this was the beginning of what should always have been.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose slowly turned and starting walking towards Jackie, she was further ahead now but could still be seen in the distance. After a few seconds silence Rose thought about the other Doctor, the one who had just left her once again. She decided that she had to ask about him.

"Do you think he's ok?" she finally piped up.

The Doctor didn't look at her; he only looked at the scenery that was around him.

"He will be" he replied, hoping that the conversation would go no further. He knew what it was like to lose Rose, it tore him apart having memories of their first goodbye, he didn't know how the Doctor could cope with it again.

"He will be?" she questioned him.

"Eventually, he'll move on." He replied with a sense of sadness in his voice.

He stopped walking and turned to look at Rose, who looked on the edge of tears again.

"He'll never forget you, he loves you Rose. Well, we both do. When you said goodbye last time it broke his hearts, he didn't know what he was going to do." The Doctor explained.

Rose listened carefully; she didn't know how he had really reacted to their sudden split. What the Doctor was telling her made her love him even more. He continued to explain about what happened after Rose was gone. He told her about Martha and Donna. He told her about the different things that had happened, how the end of the world came about and how it was saved again. They spoke for a while about adventures the Doctor had had without her.

Rose suddenly felt a ping of very strong emotion, she couldn't work out if it was fear or jealousy, but what ever it was she didn't like feeling that way. She knew that the Doctor had to carry on travelling and move on, but did that mean that the man, whose hand she was so tightly holding now, could do the same? Would she have to lose him all over again? The Doctor seemed to realise what was going through her mind. In an act to reassure her, he placed her hand firmly on the left side of his chest.

"Rose, I am the Doctor; the only difference is I'm human." His voice almost begged her to understand and to give him a chance.

He pressed her hand tighter against his chest.

"See, only one heart" he exclaimed.

Rose looked at where her hand was placed before looking at the Doctor. She knew she wanted to be with him, and the fact that he didn't want to give his only heart to anyone else, made up her mind. She lifted her arms up and gently placed them around his neck. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as she did so and held her tight.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor and Rose carried on walking for about another half an hour, Rose told him about the work she had been doing for Torchwood, and what she did to get back to him.

"How long did it take him to get over what happened?" she finally asked him.

" He didn't" he quickly replied, he didn't even have to think about it, he knew. He could see the slightly puzzled look on her face.

"He could never forget what had happened, always blamed himself." He continued. He drew in a deep breath.

"He never stopped loving you, not for a second"

Rose gave a slight smile knowing that he did truly love her.

"How do you feel about it, you know havin' the memory and that?" she quizzed.

The Doctor looked quite emotional thinking about it; he took a moment to answer.

" I've got memories of Cybermen, Daleks, even the end of the world. But my memory of losing you is the worst of all." He said, unable to look at her.

Rose felt for him, she was beginning to realise how much like the Doctor he really was. She looked at him intently for a few moments, while they continued walking.

Eventually they reached the hotel that they would be staying at. It was a big white building, with balconies attached to each apartment. They walked through the entrance doors to the reception where Jackie was booking the rooms. The reception area was quite spacious and modern, with the odd plant dotted here and there.

" Right, you two ok?" she asked turning to the Doctor and Rose.

They both gently smiled and simply nodded.

"Good. I've booked two rooms, you'll have to decide whether you two are sharing a room or not." She told them getting straight to the point, as if she was in a rush for something. Rose turned very slightly studying the Doctor's reaction to what her mother had just said; unaware that he was doing the same. They both looked away and concentrated their gaze on Jackie.

"Well don't look at me" she exclaimed.

Rose was beginning to feel quite embarrassed.

"Right, well I'm just going to nip to the shop here, you two coming?" Jackie asked.

"Oh, they've got a little shop, I like a little shop" the Doctor said, a smile spreading across his face. They walked across the reception area and through another set of doors, before reaching the shop.

"Have you got any money Doctor?" Jackie asked as they entered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as if to say, what do you think?

"No Jackie, while I was trying to defeat the Daleks and Davros, it didn't quite occur to me to pick any up," he sarcastically answered. Rose let out a slight chuckle, to her mother's disgust. She flashed the Doctor a look, letting him know that she didn't appreciate the sarcasm to what he had just said.

" Don't worry mum, I've got enough" Rose said.

Jackie just sniggered slightly before walking away.

" Are you going to annoy her the whole time we're here?" she asked, looking at the Doctor as they began to walk around the shop.

"Well, I've got to amuse myself somehow" he joked.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner they decided it was time to retreat to their rooms. Rose was exhausted now, she felt as if the ground was moving beneath her.

"When is dad getting here?" Rose sleepily asked her mum.

"He's travelling through the night, so should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

Rose nodded and headed towards the stairs, with Jackie and the Doctor behind her. Once they reached their rooms, Jackie handed the Doctor his key. He took it and put it in the door. Jackie looked at Rose asking her where she was going to sleep. Rose still didn't know what to do for the best; she wanted to just cuddle up to the Doctor and fall asleep but could she? Well she could, but how could she tell him that? Jackie also put her key in the door, Rose was under pressure to decide now.

"I'd best go with mum," she said turning to the Doctor, regretting her decision as soon as she said it. He just nodded at her, respecting her decision. Jackie went inside in silence, leaving them to say goodnight.

" Night then" the Doctor said.

"Night" she replied, unsure what to do.

The Doctor smiled at her before walking through the door to the apartment. Rose was a bit put out that he didn't even try and give her a kiss, not even a peck on the cheek. She turned and went into the other apartment to join her mum, disappointed at how she'd said goodnight to the Doctor.

As soon as she stepped through the door, Jackie confronted her.

"What the hell are you playing at?" she raised her voice.

Rose gave her a puzzled look, she didn't know what she had done wrong.

" You shouldn't be in here with me, you should be in there with him." She exclaimed, pointing to the wall that joined the two rooms.

"What?" Rose said shocked at what her mother was saying.

Jackie moved closer to her and lowered her tone to a deep and serious one.

"Rose you've waited nearly two years to get him back, and this is how you show him you love him, by leaving him in a room all on his own. And before you start I know he technically isn't the Doctor. But Rose he's the closest you'll ever get to him, and I know you love him, I know you do. Just like your dad and me. So I do understand how you feel." Rose didn't have to say a word; it was like her mum knew everything that was going through her mind. She realised that maybe having her mum with her wasn't such a bad thing. She smiled gently; she did love the man who was all on his own in the next room. Rose headed for the front door, and without saying a word she turned and smiled at her mum again, before walking out.

The Doctor, who was just stood in the middle of the apartment staring at the floor, felt equally as disappointed at how he'd left Rose. But he felt awkward; he didn't want to be too forward. But then again he'd spent the last two years wishing he could kiss her goodnight. An impulse took over and he quickly headed for the door. As he opened it he was surprised to see a familiar face looking just as shocked.

"Rose" he said, the shock detectable in his voice.

"Are you ok Doctor, you seem in a rush?" she asked him concerned at the speed his chest was bobbing up and down. She could feel her heart in her mouth now, what was she going to say to him?

" I'm fine" he insisted.

" I was just err, I was just coming to see you" he stuttered. Rose smiled.

" Err, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice still a bit panicky.

Rose's smile grew.

" Well, I was coming to see you too." She replied, a lot calmer than the Doctor.

" Right" the Doctor nodded, still unsure what to do.

He looked into Rose's eyes and returned her beaming smile.

"Oh just kiss her for god's sake!" Jackie's voice boomed.

They both jumped, unaware that she was there. Rose glanced at her mother, laughing, before she looked back at the Doctor. As she did so she felt him firmly place his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. He slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rose slid her fingers through his hair; she loved the feel of it. They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before they became very aware that Jackie was still there. They pulled away and looked at her.

" Aww, you two are so cute." She said, feeling proud of her daughter.

"Night then" she quickly said before closing the door.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and chuckled at her. The Doctor's hands were still wrapped around Rose's waist and she had her arms placed around his neck. Rose was delighted when the Doctor kissed her again, she couldn't help but smile.

"So, we ok? The Doctor asked once they'd finally pulled away.

" Yer, I think we're great." She replied, still smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

When Rose woke up the following morning, it took her a moment to work out if her falling asleep next to the Doctor was a dream or not. She quickly turned her head. Breathing a sigh of relief, she saw him peacefully sleeping next to her. She gently rolled over and gazed at him for a while. He looked different from last night, the light from the crack in the curtain shone on his face and he had removed his jacket and t-shirt so he could sleep comfortably. He looked so human, a side she'd never really seen to the Doctor.

The Doctor began to stir, making Rose roll over and face the ceiling; she didn't want him to wake up finding her staring at him. She lay there for a few moments, unsure if he was still asleep or had woken up. She heard him stirring again, and it felt as if his body was getting closer to hers. Rose panicked slightly, would he panic too and run out feeling awkward? She guessed not as she felt him place his arm around her stomach.

" Morning." He yawned.

Rose turned and faced him.

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Very well" He smiled, before leaning over and kissing her firmly on the lips.

" You?" He asked.

Rose simply smiled and nodded at him. She relaxed after that and a few moments later found herself snuggled up to him with their arms wrapped around each other.

After a couple of hours were passed by jabbering conversations, breakfast in bed and the occasional kissing session, the Doctor and Rose got ready and headed to Jackie's apartment. Rose hammered on the door, in the hope that it would annoy her mother.

" Do you have to make so much noise?" she said, swinging the door open.

"Good morning Jackie" the Doctor replied.

She just grunted at him, slumping onto the coach. Rose chuckled at her, before walking into the bathroom, leaving Jackie and the Doctor alone. The Doctor gazed after her, while Jackie stared at him. It somehow felt natural him being around, and it was obvious that he made Rose happier than she ever had been before.

"You won't leave her will you Doctor?"

He turned and looked at her in surprise.

"No Jackie I won't."

"Promise me Doctor" she insisted.

He turned to her and lowered his voice.

" Jackie, I hurt her once I won't do it again. I love her. It's as simple as that." He reassured her.

"I love you too" Rose's voice was heard from the other side of the room.

They both looked at her. Rose didn't know why she decided to say it there and then, it just felt right. She could have told him last night while they were talking, this morning while they were kissing, even over a candle lit dinner, but no she decided to say it now in a hotel room with her mother watching them. The Doctor stood up and walked towards her, as he got closer he held her head in his hands and kissed her. The kiss was intense and passionate, like most of their kisses had been this morning. Jackie smiled at them.

A few hours later, Pete showed up with Tony and a people carrier to take them all home.

"Rose" Tony manager to squeal at the sight of his big sister.

She bent down and held her arms out to him, as he jumped into them, the Doctor walked over to them. Jackie and Pete were discussing what had happened over by the car.

"Now, sweetheart you need to know that he isn't the Doctor, well he is, but he's a half human half time lord version of the Doctor." Jackie explained.

"What?" he asked totally confused by what she was saying.

"I'll explain everything later." She said kissing him on the cheek.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was getting acquainted with their son.

"Doctor, I'd like you to meet Tony, my baby brother"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tiny Tony Tyler," he said, tapping the young boy's nose.

Tony smiled at what he had said and buried his head into Rose's neck as he began to feel quite shy.

Pete walked over to the Doctor and extended his hand out.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Doctor"

"Pete Tyler, how are you?" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Not too bad yourself?"

"Good thank you, yes, brilliant in fact."

They both turned and walked towards the car, chatting away like they were old mates.

Jackie, Rose and Tony followed behind them, leaving the beach behind. Rose allowed Jackie and Tony to walk ahead. She stopped and turned looking at the bay, the bay that held so many painful memories.

"Thank you Doctor" she whispered, before smiling and turning back to her family.


End file.
